Compassion
by lycanus1
Summary: An older warrior becomes fed up at how others treat one he now considers a friend.


**_Summary: _**An older warrior becomes fed up at how others treat one he now considers a friend.  
**_Disclaimer: _**Everything recognizable belongs to Paramount Pictures, Marvel Entertainment & Marvel Studios (godsdamnit !) - though my gut tells me Loki, bless him, may well have his own ideas about that and will probably do what he wants anyway … No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Strictly AU and more than likely, a wee bit o.o.c. This does _not_ paint Thor, Sif or the Warriors Three in a good light, though one member of the company will finally open his eyes and see his own failings and begin to regret his past actions …

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

**Compassion**

**Pt. I: **_**Enlightenment**_

An exhausted, yet oddly subdued Volstagg sat at his usual spot in the Great Hall, brow deeply furrowed and seemingly lost in thought. Even rarer, the huge warrior picked idly at the fine selection of meats on his plate instead of tucking in with his usual gusto and appreciation.

"Not hungry, Volstagg ?" Fandral leant across the table, goblet of mead in hand and a smirk gracing his attractive features. "Not like you, big man." The mild observation had Thor snorting with laughter and a faint grin could be seen teasing Hogun's lips. Volstagg merely shrugged his broad shoulders in response to the dig.

"Oh, for Norns' sake !" Sif spat, as she reached across Hogun to add some sweetmeats and a selection of fruit on her platter. She tossed a grape into her mouth, then added, " 'S not as if life as we know it in the Nine Realms will come to a sudden end if Volstagg doesn't eat like a pig at a trough for once …"

The flame-haired giant glowered at the raven-haired beauty through narrowed, grey eyes and remained silent. Sif, for all her bravery, intelligence and loyalty, could be a vicious shrew at times. One who possessed a sharp tongue as quick and lethal as any Asgardian blade. She was also one of the few Aesir Volstagg preferred not to come into conflict with if he could help it.

Deciding the wisest and possibly the safest policy was not to respond to Sif's dig, Volstagg poured some more ale into his tankard and took a hefty pull from it. In all honesty he had something far more important preying on his mind. Something which concerned the sixth and most reluctant member of their company. Asgard's second prince and Thor's younger sibling. Loki.

Quiet, introverted Loki. Loki, who preferred books and learning over the company of others. The sensitive, young loner who favoured fighting with cunning, intelligence and sorcery over the Aesir's preference for weapons and brute force. And the one who happened to save Volstagg's hide earlier that day when he'd unfortunately become separated from the others and cornered by a rabid bilgesnipe protecting its young …

Not only had Volstagg found himself divided from the company, he'd also, somehow, become trapped between the adult 'snipe and its offspring … the worst place he could be. Had it not been for the Dark Prince's swift actions and presence of mind which led him to distract the beast, Volstagg would have drawn his very last breath and that was a sobering thought. One which now had him deeply regretting the way he'd treated the youngest member of their company in the past. Of how he'd quietly kept his distance and had never intervened when Thor and the others continuously taunted or demeaned Loki no matter what he did … or didn't do.

And Volstagg felt guilty. Ridden with guilt for the countless times he'd held his tongue and walked away instead of defending the youngling against what he now recognized as bullying. And no matter how Volstagg looked at it, his behaviour was as bad as the others if not worse, for he'd done nothing to stop it. And when he'd needed help the most, had found his back against the wall in the most dire of circumstances, it had been Loki who'd risked everything, had risked life and limb to save him. Not his friends. Not Sif. Not Hogun or Fandral. Or even the mighty Thor. It had been Loki.

Loki. The one member of the company who had no cause to do so. Yet the Dark Prince had unusually and selflessly come to his aid, with no apparent thought for his wellbeing. By the time Thor and the others had reached them, it was all over. Only they gravely misread the situation, lauding Volstagg for his bravery, for risking himself to save someone they always deemed useless and cowardly. Because that's how they regarded Loki. As nothing more than a liability. And the burly warrior had been too stunned by their obstinate blindness and stupidity to deny it. Even as he saw Loki's striking emerald eyes widen in disbelief before clouding with genuine hurt and betrayal. His infamous silver tongue turned to lead and wordlessly, Loki slipped away without protest. Deaf to the others jibes and scorn.

It had been the last they'd seen of Loki and Volstagg's conscience had been ruthlessly plaguing him ever since. The entire incident had left the big man with a bad taste in his mouth and a desperate need to make amends with the Trickster. To show that he, at least, knew the truth and genuinely appreciated Loki's quick wits and instincts. But of Loki there had been no sign. Hurt and bewildered, like a wounded animal, he'd gone to ground to lick his wounds and that further compounded Volstagg's remorse. The overwhelming dishonour he felt over his shameful behaviour towards Loki gnawed away at him in the same manner the hounds devoured the fallen scraps of meat and bones which fell upon the Great Hall's stone-flagged floor.

It was the sound of Loki's name being bandied around disparagingly by Fandral and Sif which finally tore Volstagg from his silent pondering. And he was far from happy with the contemptuous way they spoke about the youngest Odinson. Especially once he lifted his head from his tankard and caught a glimpse of the said topic of their mocking standing quietly at the Hall's entrance. It was evident by the distraught look on the raven-locked prince's pale face that he'd heard every word which had been uttered. Volstagg unhappily watched the lean, black and green leather-clad figure agitatedly rub a clenched fist over his sternum before wincing in pain and turning on his heel to swiftly stalk away and seek sanctuary elsewhere.

It was an off-hand comment by Thor about his brother's aptitude for magic, followed by an equally snide remark by a sycophantic Fandral, accusing Loki of being an ergi which made Volstagg's tenuous control over his temper finally snap. He furiously slammed his tankard down upon the knotted surface of the oak table and glowered at the other four.

"ENOUGH !" he roared, glaring at them through narrowed, darkened grey eyes. His huge frame trembled with anger as he fought to regain his composure, before quietly adding, "I said … enough."

Startled by the usually fun-loving giant's sudden outburst, the banter and laughter at the table abruptly faded into silence as four pairs of shock-widened eyes fell upon him.

"What the Hel, Volstagg ?" Sif muttered. "It's just a bit of fun."

"Aye, it's not as if Loki heard us or would mind," Thor added bluntly reaching for the ale ewer to top up his tankard.

"No ? Can't you hear yourselves ? I've had enough of this shit ! _I_ bloody mind and I'm sure Loki does as well," Volstagg growled. "_He's_ your brother, Thor, for Norns' sake … You don't treat family like this-"

"What are you trying to say ?" the thunderer demanded, blue eyes turning stormy.

Volstagg raised an eyebrow in disbelief as he struggled to comprehend just how dense his friend was when it came to his attitude towards his younger sibling. "You don't even see it do you, Thor ? How you and everyone else treat him ?"

"Like Sif said, Volstagg, it's only a bit of fun. Loki knows that we don't mean it. That we're just teasing- "

"_Does he ?_ You _sure_ about that ? 'Cause I don't think _Loki _sees it like that. _If_ he did, he'd be here now sharing an ewer and out-witting us all with that damn silver tongue of his. But he's not. We keep forgetting he's younger than us, that he can deal with all the bullshit that's thrown at him. Loki's not like us. He's quieter, more sensitive … We ignore how badly our words wound Loki and none of us can deny we aren't guilty of always putting both him and his actions down. He's probably holed up somewhere, hurt and upset, because of the way we all treat him. And we're not the only ones guilty of it. Most of the court and the servants ignore or disrespect him and d'ya want to know why ? It's 'cause they follow our lead and stupidly believe it's right to do so. If anything, Thor, the only ones who genuinely seem to care for Loki, are your mother and Eir … and that's due to how often the poor bugger ends up in the healing rooms, thanks to us."

"Now that's a load of bollocks, Volstagg !" Sif leant forward, her lovely face contorted into a snarl. "Just a crock of shit. Loki only has himself to blame for the way others see him. It's not our fault that pathetic little snake is selfish, conniving and a born liar who believes he's superior to everyone. _He_ deserves all he gets !"

Furious, the burly warrior leant forward and met her gaze head on. "Really ? So, Loki deserves to be unhappy ? To be mocked ? To be lonely … ?"

Sif glared at him and shrugged her slim shoulders. "So what if he is ? Are we truly meant to care ? I don't think so. The runt's a liability who does nothing but cause trouble and grief. He's just a bloody coward who isn't fit to be called a man- "

"And I suppose _you're_ just perfect, Sif ?" Volstagg asked with quiet nonchalance whilst inwardly seething.

"No, I never claimed to be perfect … Why are you being like this, Volstagg ? I'm your friend. I've done nothing wrong. Nothing to be ashamed of. I don't understand why you're defending him. "

"No, _you_ wouldn't, would you ? Someone needs to start watching Loki's back for him. To be his friend. And after what happened today - after he risked his bloody neck to save mine - I'm more than happy to return the favour- "

"But he didn't _do_ anything- " Thor began to argue. "We all saw what happened. How you got him out of another scrape- "

"_You_ saw what you _wanted_ to see !" Volstagg spat angrily. "You deliberately chose to ignore what _really_ happened_. I_ was there from the start. _You lot weren't !_ All of you were far too busy pissing about and bitching about Loki_. I_ was the one who was in trouble. _I_ was the one who stumbled between that 'snipe and its offspring. _Not _Loki. _Loki_ was the one who had my back and got my arse out of trouble. And considering how we all mock or ignore him, he sure as Hel didn't have to. He owed me _nothing_. Loki could've easily walked away. Denied all knowledge of what happened and left me for dead. _But he didn't !_ He did what he's done countless times in the past but never got any thanks or credit for it … he saved my bloody hide, for Norns' sake ! And for that, I'm truly thankful and I always will be."

"Volstagg … Loki'd _never_ do something so selfless. It's not in his nature- " Sif stated bluntly, a mulish look on her pretty countenance.

"Are you blind or just stupid, you stubborn bint ! _You_ weren't there. I saw it with my own eyes. I _saw_ Loki do just that. But if you were a true friend, you'd see it too. You'd be ashamed of still holding that childish grudge against Loki after all these years and you'd understand why I need to defend him. You're a grown woman, Sif. You need to let it all go and see it for what it was. Nothing more than a harmless prank from an innocent child learning to control his magic. Loki was just a small boy and it wasn't as if he meant for things to go wrong. For your hair to grow back the way it did- "

"Oh, I disagree. The little bastard knew exactly what he was doing. He _knew _what my hair meant to me."

"So what if he did ? He was a child and paid the price for it. For someone of his age, Loki was punished far too severely. And you've never let him forget it. You've vindictively stuck the knife in him every chance you've got. Even when he tried to make amends, you put him through Hel and you have the gall to blame him for the way he behaves ?" Volstagg paused and took a long pull from his tankard and continued to glower at the furious shield-maiden. "I mean, _what_ would you be, Sif, if it weren't for Loki's prank, huh ? Nothing but another common-place, non-descript, pretty Asgardian blonde, _that's _what. At least, thanks to Loki, your hair makes you stand out from the crowd. It makes you memorable. Yet you choose not to see that."

"Come, Volstagg. Surely you can see how hurt Sif was by it ?" Fandral cut in only for the big man to instantly turn on him.

"And as for you, my _friend_ … _You_ wouldn't be half so "dashing" if it weren't for Loki, considering how often he's had to save your scrawny arse. Yet you're quick enough to forget those times. Always quick to put him down. To slight him for his aptitude for magic and his love of learning. You're the first to call Loki "ergi" behind his back, despite him being the one responsible for retaining your "dashing" looks. I wonder whether all the pretty wenches here would still find you as "dashing" if Loki suddenly stopped protecting your ungrateful, miserable hide ?"

"Now _that's_ uncalled for !" the blond lothario protested, rising quickly to his feet, his hand instantly seeking the hilt of his sword. "I don't need a whey-faced stripling who relies on women's tricks to mind my back- "

"No ? As I recall, if it hadn't been for that "whey-faced stripling," _you_ would've returned from our last, ill-judged foray to Jotunheim a bloody corpse ! 'N' you say you have no _need_ of Loki ? Nor his skill ? Then _you're_ an idiot, Fandral. A bloody witless fool !" The burly giant snapped, by now not giving a toss what the rest of the narrow-minded company thought.

"That's enough, Volstagg !" Thor roared, unhappy with how things were turning between the older warrior and the lean swordsman. That the older, usually jovial, laidback Asgardian appeared intent on arguing with them all, over his strange and weaker, younger sibling of all people. "Hold your tongue … you've said more than enough !"

"Have I ? I don't think so. What I've said doesn't even _begin_ to cover it. Not by a bloody long shot ! You've no idea how easy you have it compared to your brother, Thor. You're loved and revered by all. But Loki ? He lives in your shadow. Always shunned, reviled and mocked by everyone, just because he's different. Belittled about how he looks. Ridiculed for not looking like the Odinson family. Deemed weak for not being a warrior or a skilled fighter. D'ya know how hard it is to have to endure that for all these years ?" Volstagg rolled his massive shoulders in an attempt to loosen the tension within them and glared sternly at the ones who called him "friend."

"None of you have an idea how that feels like. But Loki's had to deal with it all his life. And the reason why he's done it ? He's got inner strength and determination. He may not have what we call strength, but he possesses it all the same, only he shows it by concentrating on his assets. His intelligence. His wits, tact and diplomacy … and his magic. You may believe those qualities to be worthless, that they have no value or importance, but those are your brother's strengths and he uses them wisely- "

"But there's no honour in deceit or resorting to lies nor using women's tricks either. 'Tis cowardly, Volstagg … beneath the House of Odin. Father did not raise us to behave in such a shameful manner," Thor stated bluntly.

"Nor did he raise his firstborn to be so blinkered towards those who are different !" Volstagg hissed. "Or bully his younger sibling to submit to his whims either. Time and time again, Thor, you've dragged Loki on our exploits, knowing full well he'd rather be studying in the library or practicing his magic. But you still ignore his protests and force him to come on whatever quest we take, even though you know how uncomfortable and unhappy he feels with us. Yet Loki's opinions, his wants, don't matter, do they ? So long as he falls in line and … what was it you said in Jotunheim ? Aye, "know your place, brother." And the poor bugger does it. He regularly pushes his own needs and wishes aside even though it makes him as miserable as Hel. And d'ya know why ? It's 'cause you're his big brother. He's loyal and hates to disappoint you. Loki loves you and continues to do so, even though you take advantage of him and treat him like shit !"

Thor gave a low growl of displeasure upon hearing some home truths finally being hurled in his direction. "That's a lie ! I don't treat him like that …"

Exasperated, Volstagg raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Thor, Loki only sees you when you need something from him. _Not_ because you choose to be in his company … When did you last _willingly_ spend time alone with him ? Without the rest of us ?"

The question was met with an uncomfortable silence. Odin's heir flushed with embarrassment and agitatedly rubbed his nape as he struggled to recall an instance where he'd willingly sought out Loki purely for the pleasure of his company. He could think of none. Sheepish cobalt blue eyes reluctantly met steely gray ones and he heard the burly Asgardian sigh heavily in disappointment.

Even though his point had been proven all too clearly, Volstagg was unhappy by the conclusion. Saddened by the gulf which had developed between the two Odinson siblings. Of how the elder had swiftly, but surely forsaken the younger's love and loyalty by turning his back on him for the company of others. It had left the already painfully insecure mage even more isolated and so very lonely. And Loki sadly, became even more withdrawn. Turning to his beloved library and precious books for solace where once he could have depended upon the company of the brother he'd worshipped.

"It's a sad state of affairs when you can't recall just the two of you together having fun. Being able to confide in and have each other's backs as you used to do."

"Trust me, Loki's not the victim here. Like Sif rightly pointed out, he's no innocent. He's a liar and a troublemaker … and his superior attitude and arrogance does him no credit either. It's not surprizing people shun him and talk behind his back. What for Norns' sake does he expect when he prefers his own company or has his nose forever stuck in a damn book or creates havoc with his bloody tricks ? He should be in the training ring with the rest of us instead of wasting time with such trivial, dishonourable matters. Valhalla ! Why can't he be normal like everyone else rather than bring shame to my father's house ?" Thor stated furiously, clearly unaware that his outburst had drawn his mother's attention or the narrowed disapproval which flared in the lovely goddess' gentle, striking blue eyes as she moved through the Great Hall with silent grace.

What did not go unnoticed by Volstagg was the slight inclination of the All-Mother's head as she passed him. That his defence of her youngest son had caught her attention and that she was grateful for it. And that was further reinforced by the warm, faint smile she bestowed upon him before taking her leave from the chamber … clearly in search of her troubled offspring.

"Loki's different thanks to how he's perceived by others. And the only reason he's so withdrawn is because no one's willing to seek him out. To befriend him. The lad's lonely and only causes mischief to draw some kind or attention. For someone to react to his presence instead of ignoring him. Loki acts out 'cause he misses you and needs someone to heed and care for him. No more, no less. And you damn him as trivial and dishonourable ? That he isn't normal ? NOT _NORMAL ?_ If _this_ attitude of yours towards Loki is what you believe to be "normal" then I want no part of it. Since when is it "normal" or come to think of it honourable, to condemn and vilify those who are different ? Those who do not fall into the Aesir ideal ? What gives us the right to do so ? We are far from perfect, yet we believe ourselves to be so much better than the rest of the Nine … Well, that sickens me and I want _no_ part of it." Volstagg roughly shoved his barely touched platter away from him and rose from the table with a swiftness belied by his huge frame.

"Oi, where are you going ?" Fandral demanded. "You haven't finished eating, only picked at it- "

Volstagg paused to glare at the four who remainded at the table. "It appears I've lost _my_ appetite … and the company here's no longer to my taste." And with that final damning statement, he turned on his heel and, like Frigga went in search of a presence who possessed far more intelligence.

**T. B. C.**


End file.
